The Thirteen's Blessing
by LJAce
Summary: Now turned into a Cybertronian by the Thirteen, he entered a universal stream called Uniend 911.05 Alpha to help the Autobots defeat the Decepticons.
1. Reformation

**Universe: Uniend 911.05 Alpha (universal stream of the Prime cartoon) with the influences of Primax 984.17 Alpha (G1) universal stream.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the plot and my OC.**

**AU: Megatronus Prime didn't betray the Thirteen, and OOC Prowl.**

A tall, white, 15-year-old boy named Liam woke up in a soft bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw 6 figures looming over his body in concern. He asked groggily,

"Where am I?"

The white figure responded in a gentle tone, "We are in a pocket dimension, Liam."

The teen sat up in the berth and realized who he was, "You're Prima, wielder of the Star Saber, and the leader of the Thirteen," He pointed at the beast-y mech, "He is Onyx Prime, the first Predacon, and wielder of the Triptych Mask," He pointed at the femme, "She is Solus Prime, creator of Cybertronian bulidings, and wielder of the Forge," He pointed at the black mech with yellow highlights, "Megatronus Prime, wielder of the Requiem Blaster," He pointed at the mini-con with a bubble around him, "He is Micronus Prime, wielder of the Chimera Stone, and first mini-con," He pointed at the large mech, "Lastly, he is Nexus Prime, first combiner, and wielder of the Cyber Caliber and Chaos Edge." He said, shocking the Primes.

Prima regained his composure and said, "How do you know our designations?"

Liam replied, "I read 'TFWiki'. I'm from another universe where the Transformers doesn't exist, it's only a fictitious story."

Then Solus Prime spoke, "We see. We will put you in the universal stream of Uniend 911.05 Alpha, or the 'Prime' cartoon, as you would aptly put it. Although with modifications, we will change you into a Cybertronian Six Changer, but we will disguise you as a human. You can change your form when you rendezvous with the Autobots and the humans named Jack, Rafael, and Miko. Brothers, do you agree with Primus's decision?"

All of the remaining Primes raised all of their hands.

"We will share our powers with you, Liam." Megatronus said gruffly.

"Ok. But, will you still live?" the human asked.

"Yes, we will remain online. Although we will stay in this pocket dimension and guide you." The first Prime replied.

"The process shall begin, my brothers." The Predacon announced.

They all held their appendages, and said in unison, "We appoint the Earthling named Liam as a Prime. Rise, Supernova Prime, for this universe needs you." A bright light encased the soon-to-be-Prime and he felt excruciating pain for 20 minutes or so.

**A/N: I'm not really good at writing rituals; I tried my best to make the story entertaining for whoever reads this. **

**Feel free to review!**


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2:**

Supernova Prime woke up in a soft bed, in his human form. He cleaned himself up and drank a specially-designed cube of medium-grade energon that is the size of a small box provided by the Primes. He got out from his own house and journeyed to the location of the Autobots, which is in the desert, at least 500 miles from the town. He made sure that no one was looking and changed into his Cybertronian form, then transformed into a jet and started his voyage to the Ark. 

**Location: The Ark, North American Desert**

A red and blue mech rose from deep stasis, along with 10 figures named Prowl, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Hound, and Mirage. They were startled a bit when a disembodied voice spoke.

"Welcome to Earth, Autobots." A computer named Teletraan 1 said.

"Teletraan 1, give us information about this planet." Optimus Prime said.

"This is a planet called Earth. This is the third planet that orbits the star called the Sun, and the only known planet in this solar system to harbor life. We are currently in the North American Desert." Teletraan 1 answered.

"Interesting, this planet must have energy that can be converted into Energon. Although we must not consume all of its energy since it has human-," the Prime was cut off when Teletraan 1 spoke again.

"Alert! Alert! Unknown jet incoming. All Autobots report outside."

"Finally, I have arrived." Supernova mumbled.

"_Supernova, do you mind if I control your body for a moment? I need to speak to Optimus." Prima requested._

"Of course, Prima." The Six Changer said and transformed.

"State your designation, mech!" Prowl said.

"I wish to speak to Optimus Prime." Supernova-Prima said.

"Who are you?" the said mech asked suspiciously.

"It is I, Prima. Optimus. Guide Supernova, and teach him the ways of a true Autobot." Supernova-Prima answered.

The 13th Prime was shocked for a moment, then said, "Of course, brother. I will help him be an Autobot."

"Good. I shall go now. Farewell, Optimus." Prima's voice changed into another deep voice.

"Greetings, Autobots. I am Supernova Prime, once human from another universe where the Transformers are fictitious characters." The 15th Prime said.

"Greetings, Supernova Prime. We welcome you to the Autobots." Optimus said and offered his right servo, then Supernova shook it with his left servo.

"All of you must scan an Earth vehicle to blend in this planet, and find the humans named Raf, Jack, and Miko. I will cloak you while you find an Earth vehicle." The two-colored mech informed them.

"We must start looking for a new alternate mode on the next day." The Autobot leader announced, then all of the Autobots, including Supernova have gone back inside the Ark. 

All of the Autobots are currently in the recreation room drinking their energon ration and conversing with each other. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were talking about Supernova's mysterious personality, Hound and Mirage are engaged in a conversation, the three Praxians are also engaged in their own conversation, and Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Supernova were conversing with each other.

"Supernova, do you have a connection to the Primes?" the 13th creation of Primus asked.

"Yes, I do. That's why Prima was able to take control of my body, Megatronus, Solus, Nexus, Micronus, and Onyx also have the capability to do that." Supernova answered.

Ratchet spoke, "Tell us more about your universe."

"My universe is… pretty boring, actually. I was formerly a human, and I was only changed into a Cybertronian when the Primes met me, although I still have my human form. All of you are fictitious characters. There's also this crappy knock-off of Optimus, you, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Jazz called the 'Bayformers'. It's made by a person called Michael Bay who loves explosions so much that he puts it so many times at his Transformers movies. While there are good ones called ' The Transformers' and 'Transformers: Prime', the designs and action in the latter are so cool, I keep watching it repetitively. The G1 (the first one), as we would call it, had some animation and design errors, but overall, it's good." Was the long reply they got, shocking them.

Ironhide regained his composure and asked, "Did we die in any of those series?"

Supernova smirked, "Oh yes, you did," he started, making them fume a bit, "Optimus died 2 time in the Bayformers, 1 time in Prime, and 2 times in G1, and 9 times in G1 comics. Ironhide died 1 time in Bayformers, he wasn't featured in Prime, and 1 time in G1. Ratchet died 1 time in Bayformers, and 1 time in G1."

Optimus and Ironhide were very angry, while Ratchet was happy at the fact that he did not die too many times when Supernova finished talking.

"Why do I die so many times!" the former said in unison, and the four chuckled. 

**The Next Day:**

Supernova had just finished cloaking the others. Now, they are ready to go outside to scan a vehicle. Unfortunately for them, there was one downside in this mission: Decepticons might attack them. Optimus ordered them to ready their communication links in case of attacks.

"We'll rendezvous at a ghost town called 'Tahawus' after you've found your new vehicle mode. You should locate it using your scanners." Supernova informed

"Will do, Supernova. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said, and then the invisible mechs transformed and sped off. 

**Later (Optimus's POV):**

He transformed into robot mode in a large truck yard in hopes of finding a suitable alt. mode for himself. For an hour, Optimus had not found anything yet, and he was starting to get a bit frustrated. Another hour passed, he had still not found anything. He kept searching, until a classic Peterbilt truck caught his optics' attention. He scanned it, transformed, and called Supernova using his communications link.

"_Supernova, you can take off my invisibility now." The red and blue Prime requested._

"_Sure, Optimus. Hang on a sec. Supernova out." The 15__th__ Prime said._

After turning it off, he felt the invisibility wear off. When it fully wore off, the Prime sped off. 

**Prowl's POV:**

The oldest mech of the Praxian trio is in a parking lot filled with police cars in hopes of finding a police car. After searching for a few minutes, he found q Datsun 280Z police car and scanned it.

"_Supernova, you can turn off my cloaking." Prowl said._

"_Sure, Prowl. Supernova out." The former human said._

Prowl felt the invisibility wear off and he transformed and sped off. 

**Jazz's POV:**

He was in the middle of the city in his current vehicle mode trying to find a cool, new vehicle mode. After 30 minutes of searching, he found a Martini Porsche 935 and scanned it. Then, he turned on his communications link.

"_Supernova, ya' can take off the cloaking now." Jazz said._

"_Sure, Jazz. Supernova out."_

Then, he felt the cloaking wear off and journeyed to the ghost town. 

**Later in Tahawus:**

So far, Optimus had found a classic Peterbilt truck, Prowl had found a Datsun 280Z police car, Ratchet had found a red and white ambulance, Smokescreen's new alternate mode was a red, blue, and white Datsun 280Z, Hound's new alt. mode was a classic jeep, Mirage's was a Ferrari Formula 1, Arcee's was a blue motorcycle with pink highlights, Bumblebee's was a 2007 Chevrolet Camaro, Bulkhead's was a Duster Renault, Ironhide's was a Nissan Vanette, and Bluestreak still hadn't found one.

_A few minutes later…_

The Autobots were conversing with each other until they saw a grey Datsun 280Z, who was Bluestreak. The youngest mech of the Praxian trio transformed and walked up to them.

"Hi guys!" chirped Bluestreak.

"Hello Bluestreak. Are we ready to go?" Supernova asked.

"Yep!" The sharpshooter said. 

**Location: Exosphere**

"Soundwave, identify our location." A grey mech said.

"Location: Earth. Information: This planet has a large amount of energy that may be converted to energon." A monotone voice droned.

"Excellent, the Autobots must be in this planet." The grey mech mused. 

**A/N: Ooh, the Decepticons are arriving, and the Autobots have new vehicle modes. I think after 2 or 3 chapters I'll put some action.**

**Review for suggestions!**


End file.
